


Tased

by orphan_account



Series: Alfar!Sporticus [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cryptid!Sporty, Elves, Gen, Reinvited, Robbie is a Paranormal Animal Wrangler, Short & Sweet, fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If a Sports Elf is spotted, ensure to keep your children indoors, away from windows, and call local Paranormal Containment officers immediately.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the adorable artwork by http://celestialess.tumblr.com/ and original concept by http://dreamflnder.tumblr.com! Go check them out. It's so cute. ;3;

_ The Sports Elf is an elusive and dangerous creature. Exceptionally strong, very fast, they are difficult to apprehend once infiltrating a community. Unlike other cryptids, they enjoy the open air and sunlight, and often can be seen playing with children. If a Sports Elf is spotted, ensure to keep your children indoors, away from windows, and call local Paranormal Containment officers immediately. _

  


_ While not notably violent by nature, sports elves are known for taking children and raising them as their own. This is of course cause for alarm... _

  


\--

  


Well. Not exactly how Robbie had intended on spending his day. Lazytown was pretty small and rural, so they didn’t have too many issues with Threat-Level fae. Sure, they had kobolds occasionally, and pixies would swarm in the summer, but they were harmless. 

  


They’re certainly never had any  _ elves _ . Well, not until today apparently. 

  


“Hello,” Robbie offered blithely. The creature was up in a tree, apparently happy to be munching on apples. Its thick tail wound around the branch and it was swinging it’s feet merrily. Was it  _ humming _ ? When Robbie spoke, the creature looked down at him and its ears twitched. Apparently this was a good thing, because it  _ grinned _ \--and having that many teeth should be illegal. Robbie’s hand rested heavily on the taser at his hip. 

  


The beastie lifted a clawed hand and curled his fingers twice. Was...did it just wave? Clearly this one had been around humans too long. He worried about that.

  


“Why don’t you come down from the tree?” He tried to sound gentle, but it came out more of an order. The poor thing looked confused. “Come on,” he motioned at the ground. “We can talk.” Pause. “How about we play a game?” 

  


Got you. The Elf’s ears perk and it  _ jumps from the tree, does a front flip, and lands in a crouch _ . Behind it, its tail dances rapidly like an excited cat. 

  


“Ga-ame?” The creature tries. 

  


“Yes,” Robbie tightens his hand around his taser. “Let’s play a game, you and me. Hide and seek? I have a really good place to play it.”

  


“Play!” The elf chirped, black eyes bright. “Play, play. Hide-seek, yes!”

  


“Awesome,” Robbie sighed.Usually an elf would take a whole squad. Considering Lazytown’s location though, the Paranormal Enforcement group decided they just needed one operative. If the elf continued to be this accommodating though, Robbie wouldn’t have much of an issue. “Why don’t you come with me?” He motioned back towards his truck. The Elf blinked before creeping along beside him in a four-legged crawl. 

  


“N-na-ame?”

  


“Robbie.” Because why not? It’s not like he’d give him his whole name. The creature seemed pleased and--and grabbed Robbie’s hand.  _ Held his hand _ as they made their way towards the containment truck.

  


“Rob-y,” the elf tried before motioning at himself. “Spor-ta-cus.”

  


“...Sportacus,” Robbie gave him a look. The elf made a chirping noise and hopped onto his hind legs--

  


Holy Hell, it was so short even upright. With its fluffy hair and big eyes it was almost cute. No wonder these things were dangerous. 

  


“Yes! Spor-ta-cus!”

  


“Right, well, Sportacus. How about you hop in here and we’ll go play hide and seek?” He motioned at the back of the truck. The elf made to climb in before something in it seemed to pause. It’s ears drooped a little and he stepped back, frowning. 

  


“Cage.”

  


“What?”

  


“Cage,” Sportacus looked at him, and...he almost looked hurt. Robbie was having a very bad day. “Rob-y?”

  


“I need you to get in,” Robbie offered slowly. He tried not to draw attention to his taser, but Sportacus was quick. He saw the weapon and his ears shot back against his head, his tail lifted and he bared his teeth.

  


Cute to scary in seconds flat. Yikes.

  


“No! Cage!” Sportacus hissed and lowered himself back into a crouch. “Rob-y play!”

  


“Hey, come on. I’m just doing my job, and you’re…” Robbie aimed the taser at him. Sportacus  _ growled _ , and wasn’t that a horrifying nightmare-inducing sound. “I’m going to tase you.”

  


“Rob-y mean!” Sportacus bared his teeth again. “No!”

  


It was kind of sad, watching the elf spasm when Robbie launched the electric pads. The creature seized up before falling over, unconscious, looking so small when he wasn’t displaying a threat. 

  


“Why’d you gotta go and hold my hand?” Robbie sighed as he hefted the beastie into his truck. It was small, but surprisingly dense. He’d heard about their strength before. “Go and make me feel bad. Stupid elf.”


End file.
